


The Lizard (who likes to meddle with life)

by MagikLove



Series: Gravity Falls Stories [2]
Category: Fight Falls AU, Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fight Falls, Alternate Universe - Multiverse, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Crossover, Crossover - Fight Falls, Crossover - Reverse Falls, Fight Falls!Bill Cipher, Fight Falls!Dipper Pines, Pines Twins Are Still 13, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines, Teenage Gleeful Twins, Tyrone is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikLove/pseuds/MagikLove
Summary: Dipper Gleeful finds a tiny pink lizard taking a nap in his study one day, thinking nothing of it he picks up the lizard intending to let the creature outside. Unknown to him he's holding the Axolotl, and Dipper Gleeful has just made the first move in a cosmic chess game even the Ciphers' have no power in.....This story is a crossover between Reverse Falls, Fight Falls, and OG Gravity Falls and will feature characters from all three, as well as taking place in all of their respective Gravity Falls settings, and as the story progresses possibly other/new Gravity Falls AU's might join the mix.





	1. The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> My second Gravity Falls story! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this one yet, but it was really fun and that's what matters! (And don't worry I'm still working on "Orders"!)  
> ....  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
> Gravity Falls belongs to Disney,   
> Reverse Falls to this lovely community,   
> and Fight Falls was created by the wonderful Buryo, (you can find their work here - https://buryooooo.tumblr.com/fight-falls-comic)

_This is a story no one remembers telling, the whisper of a legend blown through the trees. This is the story you have all heard before, just this is the real way the curtains closed._

_The story of three beings more powerful than anything, a story of four siblings from across the multiverse, and the story of a boy who became a god. This is their story, this is how they fought to defend, to save, to protect._

_This is the story of how the universe was both saved and destroyed._

_And we begin our story in a parallel dimension, where things are different and yet so achingly familiar._

................ 

Dipper Gleeful has not been having a good day. First of all his Great Uncle Stanford had informed him he was needed for an ‘outing’ tonight(and he would give everything he had to never have to go on another one of those), Mabel and his show at the tent went all wrong because the Pine’s boy and his sweater friend decided to chase a horde of Gnomes through the middle of it, and then on their way back Dipper got accosted by a crazy fan that turned out to actually be a shapeshifter(at least Mabel had fun killing it.). It’s been a long, long day and it wasn’t even dinner time yet.

So Dipper does not have the mental capacity to deal with anything else today, let alone tiny random appearing creatures.

Dipper blinks down at said tiny randomly appearing creature now. It’s perched peacefully on top of a pile of books in his study and he would have overlooked it any other day of the week if it hadn’t been sitting on the book he happened to need today. 

“What are you doing here?” Dipper asks the small pink lizard, as though he expects it respond. And honestly, he’s seen enough odd things that he wouldn’t be surprised if it did answer, but the lizard doesn’t speak, just continues what Dipper assumes is its mid-afternoon nap on his book.

“Well you can’t stay here little guy, Mabel will use you in a spell if she finds you,” and Dipper scoops up the tiny pink thing, fully intending to return it to the outside world. ‘Maybe the window would be alright? Don’t want to risk Mabel seeing it.’ 

“Master Dipper I brought you your-,” The sound of glass shattering echoes, loud and deafening. 

Dipper spins around, defensive magic already weaving in the air(he cruses yet again that Mabel got all the offense abilities), but all he finds is a terrified-looking Will, a broken teacup at his feet.

“Stars! Will, don’t scar-,” Dipper coughs, correcting himself, “Don’t do that. And hurry up before Great Uncle sees the mess.”

“M-Master Dip-per,” Will shakes pointing towards Dipper, or more accurately the thing in his hand, “why do you-,”

Mabel bursts in the room running straight to Dipper’s side. She’s frazzled and holding a rather large knife, but this sort of thing is a common occurrence in the Gleeful household. So Dipper stays still as Mabel scans him for injuries, then waits as she looks over the room. Her tense shoulders only deflate once she's certain they aren't in any danger and she stashes away the blade with a mutter of, “Sorry, false alarm I guess.”

“Yeah. Will just-,” Dipper cuts off as Will finds his voice again.

“Master Dipper,” Will says in a tight shaking voice, glowing blue eye still locked to the tiny pink lizard in Dipper’s palm, “put it down slowly.”

“It’s a lizard,” Dipper deadpans as Mabel snorts and rolls her eyes, annoyed she ran in to find no problem but enjoying the strange show she’s now walked into. 

“Dipper,” Will breaths, taking a careful step towards the blue-suited twin, “your holding god right now.”

Both Dipper and Mabel shift their attention from the panicking Dream Demon to the pink palm-sized lizard resting comfortably on Dipper’s hand. Mabel starts laughing so hard she has to use the nearby table to support herself, and Dipper raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “it’s a lizard,” he repeats.

“Dipper just-,” Will cuts himself off and sucks in a breath as he lunges forward, blue eye flashing with magic and pleading, “Wait! Don’t-,”

Dipper startles and glances down at the pink innocent-looking creature in his hand, whose now staring straight up at him. Dipper eyes lock with the tiny lizard’s, and he sees universes die and form in its tiny black eyes. Dipper realizes at that moment Will wasn’t lying about this thing being a god. 

Time seems to slow as they stare at each other, Will’s slow crawl towards him, Mabel’s slow unfurling of her body bending laughter. The lizard tilts its head, and Dipper swears it smiles before it doses the last thing Dipper would expect from ‘god’, it sticks its tongue out at him. 

Time unfreezes.

Will crashes into the ground in a pile of blue and white, and Mabel snaps to attention pulling a knife from who knows where blue magic snapping around her like vipers. But Dipper….

But Dipper and the tiny pink lizard are gone.


	2. Fates Intertwine with Reflections in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights gather by order of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good this chapter is.... or how much it makes sense.... I have a semi-clever plan for the next few chapters, but I'm not sure which way I'm planning is better. So if you guys wouldn't mind telling me down below if this version is okay or not, I would super love it! Thanks! :)

It had been a crazy day for the Pines Twins, even crazier then was normal in Gravity Falls, and Weirdmageddon was only a week ago. Bill had shown up at their doorstep, but not as a triangle, as a human, dressed in a yellow overcoat, white undershirt, dress slacks, shiny black shoes, and his rememberable bow tie and floating top hat. Before the twins could really do anything to stop the demon, they had been dragged through a bright yellow portal to here... wherever here was. 

“It’s just as pink and stupid as I remember it being,” Bill scoffs kicking a pink cloud as they float by, each twin securely held in one of the demon's long arms. 

“Hey Mabel…,” Dipper starts looking around at all the cotton candy-colored clouds and floating pieces of rock, as he nervously tugs on his blue and white hat, “Isn’t this…,”

“Where we meet that super big, cute, and friendly lizard?” Mabel supplies with a toothy grin, showing off her braces. “Yes, Dip-Dop I believe it is.”

“Wait. You two have met the Axolotl?” Bill asks almost sounding impressed, as he continues to carry the twins forwards towards the center of the rock and clouds.

“Once,” Dipper confirms, “right after Weirdmageddon. Kinda hoped it was a fever dream honestly.”

“Only you would meet god and hope it was fever dream kid,” Bill chuckles.

“Yeah-, wait did you just-,” Dipper rushes, thoughts flying a mile minute but before he can ask any questions to make sure he definitely heard what he thought he heard, he’s dropped on a rather large piece of floating rock.

“This should do,” Bills hums, as the twins groan and rub at the body parts they couldn’t save in their sudden fall. “Wait here I’ll try to get the grumpy guss up.”

“Wait a minute here, you want us,” Mabel points between her pink sweater-ed self and Dipper, “to wait here,” then towards the rock their standing on, “For you,” she points at Bill, who hovers about three feet off the ground with an unimpressed expression. “The guy-sorry- demon that tried to take over everything and everyone not a week ago, because you said so?”

Bill looks to the left and then to right, then back to Mabel and nods very slowly yes, “Indeed I do Shooting Star, is there a problem with that?”

“Nope just checking,” and Mabel flops herself on the ground and begins haply playing with the pipe cleaners and glitter in her pockets.

Bill gives Dipper a look that can only be explained as ‘seriously kid?’, Dipper just shrugs helplessly. He’s lived with his sister his whole life and he still doesn’t understand her sometimes.

“Well, off I go now to-,”

“Whoosh!!!” 

All of them turn to the left where a red spinning portal hangs in the air, not much different from the yellow portal Bill opened to get all three of them here. 

“What? Hey! Stop!” a voice yells from the other side as a person comes flying through and lands piled in a heap next to them.

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel bubbles, “It’s a boy!” she screams in excitement practically bouncing in joy.

“Uh, I would get your Hopes up Shooting Star that's-,”

“Dipper help me get him up!” Mabel calls from where she’s already pushing the red-dressed jock looking kid back to his feet. 

“On it,” And Dipper is there helping sit up the brown-haired kid who can’t be more than a year or two older than them. He’s groaning and muttering something under his breath Dipper can’t quite make out, and Mabel is practically having a heart attack next to him from the idea of a new boyfriend.

“Ow... my head,” he groans opening his brown eyes and blinking at the two of them in confusion.

“Pine Tree I’d move away if I were you,”

“Why would I-,” Dipper starts to ask but gets cut off as the mysterious boy growls and grabs him by the throat easily lifting him up and he stands.

“Told you,” Bill sings, smirking wide as he twirls his cane.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” the boy growls looking Dipper up and down, "Another Shapeshifter?"

“Put my brother down right now you big meanie!” Mabel yells kicking the guy in the shin. 

The guy looks down startled and drops Dipper with a confused, “Mabel?” as the red portal snaps shut with a loud pop, leaving behind a man who's wearing a red suit, humming a song without a care in the world. His hair is also red, along with his only visible eye, and Dipper suddenly realizes this man looks almost exactly like Bill, except he manages to look somehow even more insane. 

“Kill,” the red-jacketed boy growls rounding on the newcomer, “what the fuck did you do? Why is there some doll version of me here, explain!” the kid yells charging forward and throwing a punch at the figure but it just laughs and easily dodges out of the way. 

“Chill kid,” the red-suited figure, or Kill, laughs, “I just crashed the party of universal level importance, thought you would like to be here too.” He laughs as red flames lick at his feet and the boy growls baring his teeth, “isn’t it fun having get-togethers?” and he laughs again as the boy throws another punch and misses.

“Who are they?” Dipper asks softly in what he hopes is out of earshot.

“Well the floating one is me and the angry pipsqueak would be you,” Bill replies lazily twirling around so he’s hanging upside down in the air. 

“What do you mean it's me?!” Dipper squeaks just as Mabel makes a disgusted noise and says, “I almost thought Dipper was cute!”

“Alternate realities Pine Tree!” Bill says throwing his arms out wide and flipping back upright, “the multiverse is endless, infinite, they are just one version of you.” Bill pauses and studies Dipper’s horrified face before shaking his head with a soft chuckle, “jezze if this is how you react to Kill and his human, you’re really going to flip when we meet the Gleeful twins.”

“THE WHAT!?” Mabel and Dipper yell together staring in horror at Bill and his smug smirk.

“Something wrong?” the red jacket Dipper asks with a sniffle, rubbing at his nose which is now bleeding and looks very broken, he doesn’t seem to terribly mind though, and it only makes him look more badass and disturbing. The red Bill-Kill- floats behind him looking bored and is absently mindedly tossing a very real looking knife in the air before catching it and doing it again.

“Not a problem at all Tyrone, or-,” Bill’s glowing cat eye glance’s down towards the obvious blue pine cone badge on his lettermen’s jacket and smiles, “Pinecone.” Both Dippers sigh, as Mabel giggles, and Kill shots Bill a dirty look. 

“Well soon the most exciting guests will arrive and then we can begin!” Kill laughs making a show of draping himself over Tyrone’s shoulders, his one red eye trained on Bill. 

Tyrone doesn't even tense at the oddly affectionate action, just rolls his eyes and shoves Kill off. “If you two need to go at it, could you did without me standing in the middle?” Tyrone huffs, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at both demons.

“Oh we’re fine,” Bill promises with a laugh, “It’s those Gleefuls you’re going to want to watch out for kid.”

 

As if on cue another “Woosh!” echoes around the white void.

“And that would be them,” Bill chimes floating down a bit to hover in the space in between Dipper and Mabel. 

With an explosion of blue and gold magic, a woman appears out of the blue swirling portal, followed shortly by an out of breath man. 

The woman stands tall, dressed in a black leotard, with fishnets, blue heels, and a short-cropped blue dress jacket. A bright five-pointed star, much like the symbol from the Tent of Telepathy, hangs around her neck. Her headband glows with a sparking blue crystal, and her ringed fingers glitter with gold swirls that twist in between her hands. She’s beautiful in a very put-together way, her makeup in order, and not a single brown hair out of place. It takes Dipper a second but he realizes almost immediately that this woman, is his sister, or him maybe, gosh that’s a weird thought.

The man, however, is more tricky, he wears a concerned though guarded expression, and his body language is much tenser and panicky than the women’s. He’s dressed in a butler’s outfit, except the colors are themed light blue and white, and he has an eye patch covering one of his unnaturally bright blue eyes. He's holding some sort of blanket very close to his chest-like a lifeline. His hair is a baby blue color that looks natural, which is odd, but not as odd as the glowing astral gold chains hanging from his wrists.

“Alright!” the woman yells scanning over all of them in the clearing, “I don’t care who you people are or what you can do, but I’m getting my brother back even if I have to take you all apart piece by bloody piece.” She clarifies her words are not just a threat by throwing her hands up and summoning an army of glowing yellow ice daggers, that all float menacingly in the air behind her. 

“Holy hell,” Tyrone whistles, “how she do that?”

“She’s magic kid,” Bill responds with an eye roll.

“Like Gideon magic or real magic?” Dipper asks taking a step backward, fingers itching for his journal.

“Real magic,” Bill replies as the first volley of ice comes flying at them.

Bill waves a hand and a blue shield springs up around the two Pines twins. Kill laughs and throws Tyrone into the air. Tyrone goes flying with a scream as Kill just laughs louder and doges the ice arrows on his own shield before flying up and catching an about to start falling Tyrone. 

The evil Mabel growls and raises her hand to send another round, when the chained man interrupts, “Mistress Mabel I don’t think these people know,” he whispers in a soft voice, hands digging into the fabric in his arms, but his voice still carries in the void. “Master Dipper wasn’t taken by a demon, you know I wouldn’t have let a demon run away with him.”

Evil Mabel pauses, looks conflicted for a few seconds, before lowering her hand. The ice floating in the air melts away harmlessly with a puff of gold mist. 

“Good thinking their pathetic me,” Bill chimes with a laugh, lowering his shield as Kill floats down with a ruffled and annoyed-looking, Tyrone. “Shooting Star would have regretted that!” Bill promises before he tilts his head and looks Evil Mabel up and down, “Though you’re not the shooting Star are you? You share a symbol with your brother in your universe,” Bill whistles as the Evil Mabel growls, “Wow sharing a symbol you too must even closer than any of the other twins!” he laughs.

“I will gut you demon,” she growls taking a threating step closer.

“Oh! I’m so scared of your pathetic human tricks!” Bill mock screams, popping out of existence only to reappear right in front of evil Mabel, “it must be so hard seeing a version of yourself where you’re happy and not traumatized huh?”

Evil Mabel surges forward and grabs Bill by the throat, gold and blue magic sparking off the both of them and clashing in the air, as they stare each other down. “I can destroy you demon,” she hisses, “I think it best if you remember your alternate reality version is my pet. I can break you a thousand different ways and then do it all over again. Until you are either deleted from existence or you have given in. Do you want to find out how you brake?”

“Want me to dare you to do it,” Bill hisses, yellow eye glowing as blue flames lick up his hands.

“Oh, you-,”

“Bring it Pentagram-,”

“ **Enough!** ” a deep echoing voice booms and Mabel drops Bill instantly, backing up to once again be next to Will, a startled and worried look crossing her face as she does. Tyrone raises a fist glancing around for the source of the voice, as the Pines twins scramble up next to their demon.

“ **Enough,** ” it booms and the ground shakes under their feet. “ **You have come for answers, you have come for escape, you have come seeking me** ,” as it lists out their reasons different colored triangles appear in the air, first yellow, then red, and finally blue. 

“ **Enter,** ” it booms as a door craves itself out of the air in the space under the three triangles. “ **Enter and seek what you desire.** ”


	3. Reflections of the Past Help Answer the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at how all the other characters arrived in the mystical land of the Axolotl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this interesting idea of telling the story in both future and past tense(most often present tense of course, but sometimes Axolotl messes with everyones carefully laid plans.) So some chapters might in the future be like this, shots to the past or feelings of a previous scene but through a different character's eyes so that you(as the audience) can understand why things are happening.

_So now you know how the three gathered, them and their charges. But you are still not aware of why, why Bill came seeking answers, why Kill is running, why-no I suppose you already know why Will is here-but you don’t truly know the how with him, its hard to know the how with creatures that spend their days hiding._

 _Perhaps I’ve been too hasty in my storytelling. I think it wise we rewind the clock, back to when the pieces first began to move, back to a study in a Gravity Falls that is quite the… opposite of what you know and love. Here we will start our summary and begin again._

…..

Mabel paces the room, gold sparks dancing around like angry fireflies as she walks. Her heels clicking on the marble floor and her fingers busy with flipping quickly through the pages of her Great Uncle’s journal. 

Will sits nearby, slumped in a chair and staring numbly at the cloak in between his fingers, the only part of his Master that the axolotl didn’t take with it. The cloak his master always wore. Will keeps it close now, a reminder, a promise. 

It’s been three days since Dipper was taken, and the Gleeful household has fallen apart. It was a nightmare explaining to Stanford what happened to his great-nephew, and an even bigger nightmare taking the punishment for not doing his job. Even with Will’s natural healing ability his body still aches. 

Stanford had given them a week. If they couldn’t figure out a way to get to Dipper in that week then he was calling it off and ruling him dead. Mabel hadn’t slept since, and Will’s mostly settled into a constant state of checking the magical tether binding him to Dipper. Sometimes Mabel would ask about a spell she thought they could use or a potion, Will would always numbly reason it away. And after long periods of silence late into the night and early hours of the morning, Mabel would ask with a broken voice, “is he-,” and Will would nod, tears in his eyes, hands tight around the cloak. “I still feel him,” and both of them would relax ever so slightly and continue on as though nothing had happened.

It wasn’t until the last day when exactly a week had passed, and Mabel was out cold on the couch in the study, sleep having won out in her constant struggle to save her brother, that something changed.

Will had just finished making tea, and once again he prepared one too many cups. He swallows and moves them over to place them gently next to Mabel, fresh tea for their last day would do her good. She’s been working far too hard. Will can’t lose her too, it would completely destroy him then.

“Mistress Mabel,” he softly calls, setting the cloak down to shake her awake, and it's only a moment, just a moment, a few seconds of most, but that’s all, but its almost painful for Will to go without the soft tug of Dipper’s magic pulling on his. But he takes a deep breath and braves a smile for Mable, “Mistress Mabel,” Will calls as Mabel slowly raises from her deep slumber, bags under her eyes, and hair a mess. 

“Morning…,” she mutters, gratefully taking the steaming cup of tea. 

Will nods his “morning,” and picks back up the cloak, expecting to find the warm familiar pull of magic, he feels nothing but cold silk beneath his fingers. Will drops it like he’s been burned. 

Mabel jumps to her feet, panic written all over her face. “No,” she begs shaking her head and grabbing Will by the shoulders, “tell me it’s not true,” she pleads, but Will isn’t looking at her but at the blue crumpled up piece of fabric lying at their feet. “Will!”

“He’s gone,” he breaths, tears falling down his face freely, “he’s gone miss Mabel.”

Mabel looks like she’s about to break, but she tightens her jaw and grabs Will by the shoulders tight enough to bruise, “then we’re going to make that lizard pay.”

............

_And you know the rest of this story, Reverse Falls was summoned and they came expecting a fight. Their hearts were broken with loss, and full of denial. The tale of Gleeful twins is not yet over, but we will return when the story needs it._

_  
_

_Now it is time to move on to our next guests, those of Fight Falls._

...

It had been a deadly hot summer’s day in Fight Falls, the twins were doing their best not to melt by lounging inside with as little clothes as possible and tubs of ice cream and popsicles as their only food. They had managed to live until lunchtime in the unbearable conditions but Tyrone was getting antsy, his ADHD getting the better him(along with his seemingly genetic desire to constantly want to destroy things.)

So Tyrone considered it extremely lucky when the forest started to spit out zombies, that is until he realized for some strange reason they couldn’t and wouldn’t die. Tyrone knew how to kill zombies, a bat was his personal favorite weapon of choice, but he had to make do with a golf club today as his sister, Mabel, called dibs on the bat before he could, so he was stuck with the golf club. Now Tyrone knew to aim for the head and had been doing so for the past five minutes, but neither he, his sister, or even Grunkle Stan and his brass knuckles had taken down a single one. Tyrone didn’t want to say he was scared, he was never scared, but he was starting to get concerned. Normally after five minutes, the zombies would all be dead, but they just kept coming, and they couldn’t kill them.

“Pine Cone! Blazing Star! Thought I’d find you’d two trouble makers here!” an overly familiar and annoying voice calls from above the losing family, “Do you want some help with that? I’ll just take you spine as payment! Come on, it’s a good deal!” Kill laughs.

“Shut up you stupid triangle!” Tyrone yells at the sky, adding even more strength than necessary on his next swing. The zombie gets back up just fine if a bit dizzy. “Kill is this your doing?! Why the fuck can’t we kill them!?!”

“Are you making jokes with my name Pine Cone?” Kill laughs spinning in the air and creating a ring of fire around him, “I can make puns with your too! So what did the tree say-,”

“Kill!” the whole Pines family yells, getting pushed back by the zombie wave into the side of the mystery shack. 

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Kill grumbles snapping his fingers, and leaning back, before quickly straightening back up and snapping his fingers again. Nothing happens. 

“Well, that’s a problem.” Kill states to no one, staring down at the about to be overwhelmed Pines family, “guess we’re going to have to this the old fashioned way.”

The demon straightens up in the air and begins to glow bright red, fire arcs off his form and growing in size until he’s nothing but a raging inferno, “I suggest you get inside unless you want to die!” Kill yells, giving the family only five seconds to retreat before he hurtles into the ground and gets to work.

Kill can’t actually kill them, but he sure can slow them down. Burning them will at least stop the horde for a few hours, and Kill takes the extra few seconds to burn a protective circle of impossibly bright red fire around the house, ‘wouldn’t any other creatures thinking they could mess with my playthings’ Kill reasons.

Kill pops inside the house with a shark-toothed smile and fire still licking at his boots. The Pines family give him unimpressed looks. 

“What was that?” Stan demands, pointing outside to his flaming yard, “and why is my garden on fire!”

“Calm down old fart, I saved your sorry asses from being zombie food. Now I need to collect payment.”

“Payment?” Mabel and Stan echo, as Tyrone shakes his head 'no' and backs up.

“I never agreed to anything,” the boy bites, but already knows it’s a lost battle.

“Too bad you’re coming,” Kill laughs swooping down and scooping up the kid just as he feels the portal in reality tear open behind him. 

“What? Hey! Stop!”

“Have fun!” and Kill tosses the kid through like a sack of noisy potatoes. 

...................

_And now we move on to our last group of heroes, those of the Prime Alpha Original dimension and their journey…_

...

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, or as normal as it gets in a place like Gravity Falls. It was a week after Weirdmageddon, and the town was back in mostly working order, enough to the point where everyone had a place to sleep, construction noises didn’t completely drown out the sounds of crickets, and the roads were drivable again. Dipper Pines was enjoying this fine summer day as he did with most others, exploring the woods. Though Dipper didn’t get far before he discovered today’s newest supernatural problem, a strange chimera like monster, something he had never seen before, nor ever read about in his Grunkle Ford’s journals. Though with the leftover weirdness from Weirdmageddon, there had been a lot of new monsters springing up. Most of these new monsters were created from the old ones and were therefore mostly friendly. But one look at this monster told Dipper this would not be a friendly encounter.

It was a growling snarling mess, with the body of a steroid infused bear but its fur was mixed with thick solid scales. It had the front claws of a massive cat and the back feet of a bird, but it also had two extra spindly black legs sticking out of its middle. To top it off, long multi-colored feathered wings spread from its back. But the scariest part of the beast was its head area, where five very different snapping foaming heads sniffed at the air and growled at each other, a bear, a cougar, an eagle, a spider, and right in the middle staring down Dipper with dark black eyes as he tries not to scream is the biggest and most terrifying head, a T-Rex. Dipper’s not sure if it’s the same T-Rex that was frozen in amber, but he doesn’t have enough time to even wonder if it’s possible before the creature charges. 

Dipper runs and doesn’t look back. 

He almost makes it back to the Shack, he can see it, up ahead of him through the trees. Dipper takes a breath of ease too soon, because as soon as he relaxes, thinking he’s made it, he tumbles, tripping over seemingly nothing, and he goes veering off path. Crashing down hard into the dirt of the slopped forest floor, and having no choice by to go where gravity takes him as he rolls down the hill. Thankfully away from the beast still chasing him, but also away from the Shack and his Grunkles who are the only ones who can stop this thing.

“I’m offended Pine Tree!” a hauntingly familiar voice chimes next to Dipper, as every cell in Dipper’s body freeze’s in fear and denial, “I can stop that thing easy.”

Dipper turns slowly, all thoughts of chimera creature gone because a much more terrifying monster is sitting next to him. 

Dipper knows in his veins that it’s Bill, but he’s still taken aback by the appearance of the demon. He’s a human, probably possessing some poor fool he tricked into a deal. The man Bill is wearing is about 20-ish if Dipper were to guess, with tan skin, and unnatural blonde hair. He’s dressed for a formal occasion and Dipper wonders if it’s Bill’s own personal taste in clothes or Bill’s own twisted sense of humor that he seems to only possess people dressed nicely. There’s a yellow overcoat, overtop a white button-up, black slacks, dress shoes, a cane, a small black bowtie, and of course Bill’s signature floating top hat. 

An eyepatch covers one of his eyes and Dipper shivers at the thought that maybe Bill did that to this poor guy. But all his quiet doubts and prayers about this not being Bill vanish as soon as he focuses on the visible eye, yellow with a silted pupil. Dipper remembers those eyes-remembers them on his own face-they’ve haunted his nightmares every night since he made that deal(and Dipper thinks they will continue to haunt his dreams every night until he’s dead).

“Ah. Monster got your tongue Pine Tree?” Bill laughs, a smile with too many teeth gleaming in the filtered sunlight of the forest. 

“How-your-no,” Dipper mumbles shaking his head defiantly, hoping beyond hope this is just another nightmare and he’ll wake up any second to Mabel’s concerned face, wrapped up tightly in his blankets back in the Shack. But Dipper doesn’t wake up, and Bill’s glowing yellow eye stays fixated on him, like a cat that finally corned a particularly annoying mouse.

“Yep, it’s me!” Bill taunts, twirling his cane in the air with a bright smile. “Don’t ask me how, but I’m back, and not in the mood to play around.” He finishes his statement with a flash of red in his eyes.

Before Dipper can answer there’s a mighty roar, and the chimera comes bonding down the sloop after him. He scrambles to his feet as Bill rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers in an overly bored manor, the creature trips for a second, but continues down the hill otherwise unstopped.

“Well,” Bill says, eyebrow raised and a flash of something Dipper recognizes as surprise glimmers in the demon's eye, “looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting around here kid.” And the demon floats into the air and grabs Dipper around the middle, hosting him into the treetops with the yellow dream demon. 

“What-Stop!” Dipper yells, trying to wiggle out of the demon’s hold as the chimera bellow them goes headfirst into the tree they were just standing in front of. 

“Stop complaining I’m saving your sorry flesh bag life Pine Tree, show a little graduate here.”

“I didn’t ask to be saved!” Dipper protests as Bill hovers over the tree line, the Shack just 50 feet away, looming in front of them. 

“Then consider this a generous freebie then kid,” Bill mutters yellow slited eye scanning the surrounding area, “Where’s Shooting Star?”

“Oh no! You must be crazy if you think I’m going to led you to my sister you triangle-,” Dipper yells, renewing his struggling.

“Enough!” Bill yells, whole body going red in anger, even his clothes; and Dipper goes silent, fear freezing his body. “You’ll tell me or I’ll make sure she dies in the most horrible way possible!”

Dipper nods silently, fear stilling his tongue, and making his bones heavy, “in our room,” Dipper mutters, praying Mabel had finished her scrapbooking, or was getting a snack, or went out with Candy, anything as long as she wasn’t in the room. 

Bill nods and suddenly Dipper finds himself in his room, still held tightly in Bill’s one arm hold, his sister in front of them, completely unaware to their presence as she adds more glitter to her “summer memories” scrapbook.

Bill doesn’t waste a second and scoops up Mabel in his other arm, Mabel lets out a screech in surprise, but gets hauled into the Demon’s hold even easier then Dipper had been.

“What!” Mabel yells trying to look over her shoulder at Bill but stops at her brother’s concerned face.

“Alright!” Bill chimes as a ripping sound echoes in the air, and a yellow spinning portal slowly opens up in front of them. “Time to find out what in the infinite realities is going on!”

And Dipper and Mabel are carried through the portal without even a second to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long, life got unexpectantly busy! But I'm back! :)


	4. Glass Hearts are the Easiest to Brake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the storyteller.

_Now back to the story, I hope it wasn't too confusing to follow dear readers. My mind wonders sometimes, a curse of knowing everything is that you sometimes can't remember what time it is anymore._

_But enough about me... Onward we continue to spin our tale..._

......................

“ **Enough** ,” it booms and the ground shakes under their feet. “ **You have come for answers, you have come for escape, you have come seeking me,** ” as it lists out their reasons different colored triangles appear in the air, first yellow, then red, and finally blue. 

“ **Enter** ,” it booms as a door craves itself out of the air in the space under the three triangles. “ **Enter and seek what you desire.** ”

The door leads to a white room, which has everything a normal room would have, (expect just really fancy versions of everyday things) for example a pretty patterned rug, a white couch and two matching chairs with a black wood coffee table. Even a fireplace burns in front of them, with a mantle that even has knickknacks and pictures. A white piano sits off to one side and a desk covered in books to the other. Expect for the lack of windows, houseplants, or any tangible wall, ceiling, or floor, it’s a normal high-class sitting room. 

“Mistress Mabel this is-,” the blue demon -Will- gets cut off by the older Mabel, who Dipper had taken to internally calling Gleeful Mabel. 

“Our living room,” she finishes. They both look like they’ve seen a ghost, and Dipper supposes if he walked through a creepy magically appearing doorway and it created the layout of his house he would be pretty creeped out too.

“So where’s the talking lizard?” Tyrone asks once again glancing around the room in search of their host. “It’s the one who invited us in here, now it’s making us wait or-,”

“ **Greetings** ,” the deep voice echoes about the room. “ **You have come for knowledge those of Gravity Falls dimension Prime Alpha Original** ” the voice booms and Bill straightens his bowtie with a smirk, as Kill rolls his red-eye, and Will just ignores the whole thing, finding much more interest in investigating the room. 

“ **Step forward those of you from dimension Prime Alpha Original** ,”

Bill shoves the two Pines twins forward and they go stumbling towards the couches, where Tyrone has already taken a seat, and Gleeful Mabel is snooping around the piano. They all sit down on the couch, the twins being extra careful to not touch Bill as he plops himself down right in the middle and they have to take either side of him. 

“Mistress Mabel!” Will calls his voice full of panic and alarm, a framed photograph held tightly in his hands, “Mistress Mabel the Axolotl it-,”

Gleeful Mabel rushes to her demons side, concern written all over her normally stoic face, “What? What’s wrong?”

Will pushes the photograph at her, and she frowns down at it before something seems to click into place in her brain and she looks horrified.

“The Axolotl it-its,”

A beam of light, every color thinkable and then some pierces the room and blinds every human into seeing spots, as a sitting figure materializes, grand throne-like chair and all. 

As Dipper blinks spots out of his eyes he’s caught by how ethereal they look, but that’s to be expected with the great Axolotl, the god of everything. It’s a he Dipper’s pretty sure, draped in flowing color-changing robes that float about him like clouds. His eyes are filled with stars, and Dipper momentarily sees the universe spread out before him, but he blinks and the stars are gone; Dipper doesn’t look him in the eyes again. What Dipper however was not expecting and makes his jaw nearly drop to the floor, is the mark on the Axolotl's forehead, the exact mapping of a star, and not any constellation, but of the Big Dipper.

“The Axolotl is Master Dipper,” Will breaths, as Mabel lets out a choked sound and drops the photograph of two twelve-year-olds smiling at their first stage show-the photograph shatters apart as soon as it hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad about not updating sooner, so here's another chapter! :)


	5. The Broken Carry the Heaviest Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek at what happened after Dipper Gleeful got sent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little chapter today, but it seemed really weird to put this chapter with anything else, so here you Lovelies go! :)

When Dipper Gleeful takes his next breath, he’s no longer in his study, and something in his DNA tells him he’s not even on earth anymore.

He’s floating in an empty endless white space, just him, no sister, no demon, no lizard.

“Mabel!?” he calls anyway, hoping beyond hope his sister’s voice will ring back, “Will!?!”

Silence.

“Anyone?” he asks clutching at his own shoulders for some moderation of comfort in the nothingness.

“ **Child…** ,” A voice booms, and Dipper snaps to attention, spinning this way and that to find the source of the deep reverberating voice. “ **Dipper Gleeful…** ,” it continues, as a jolt of something races down Dipper’s spine. Whatever is speaking to him is old and powerful, and Dipper can feel it in the air.

“Where’s Mabel!?” he demands towards the sky, though he’s not even sure it really is up, “Where am I? What do you want with me!?!”

The voice hums around him, like a thousand different speakers all playing just slightly different notes. It sounds like one thing, and yet a thousand voices speaking at once. “ **You have been chosen**.”

“Chosen?” Dipper echoes back, fear overriding the fact the voice conveniently didn’t say anything about his sister. “For what?!” he snaps, anger bubbling as thoughts of his Great Uncle using the word himself to mean things far less than kind.

“ **You are the most compatible**.” It echoes into the endless white void.

“You’re not making any sense!” Dipper yells, hands in fists swinging at empty space, and eyes glaring at nothing. “Just put me back! Let me go!”

“ **Compatible** ,” the voice repeats, and the humming grows louder, almost deafening, and Dipper clutches at his ears to try and muffle the sound as something appears from the sea of white. A giant glassy black eye, a black eye that holds stars and galaxies, and everything in existence. Dipper’s breath stops as he realizes once again he’s staring into god and it's staring back.

“Compatible for what?” Dipper whispers, even though he already knows the answer somewhere deep down inside, has always known since he was born.

“ **Vessel,** ” the voice answers, and Dipper’s vision goes black.


	6. Seek Thee, and Thou Shall Find the Answers you Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their questions answered by god.

_Now that the past has been laid clear, we can now construct the road to the future._

..............................

“Dipper!” Gleeful Mabel runs towards her brother but a shimmering force field stops her, “Dipper! Let him go you stupid pastel lizard!”

“He is serving his purpose,” the Axolotl says, voice not as deep or vibrating now that he’s here in front of them, now that he’s contained to a human form, “you will have your answers soon as well.”

“I want my brother now!” Gleeful Mabel demands as Will gently pulls her away from the shimmering force field, tears glittering in her eyes and gold magic sparking around her like fireworks.

Dipper Pines exchanges a look with his twin sister, a moment of understanding and empathy for the Gleeful twin. Dipper doesn’t know what he would do if Mabel was taken away to be possessed by some god, and judging by the uncomfortable expression on Tyrone’s face he’s thinking something similar. 

“Your questions children on the Prime Alpha Original?” the Axolotl asks, star-filled gaze singularly focused on the three of them. 

“Yes, well you see oh powerful god,” Bill sucks up, with a bit of a bow, “I noticed that another’s presence has slipped into the weave of magic,” Bill’s explains pulling up an illusion of the 5-headed chimera creature that literally chased Dipper, Mabel, and Bill through the portal here. “It’s a force we can’t affect it because it isn’t from here or rather from you… yes?”

“Correct Bill Cipher,” the Axolotl confirms with a gentle nod, “another has invaded this multiverse. They have begun to spill their influence into my worlds. If it has already affected the Prime Alpha Original Timeline then we must hurry.”

“One more question if I may almighty,” Bill chimes, leaning forward ever so slightly, “why summon us, I mean I thought you were summoning me to get the kid for your vessel but-,”

“You knew?!” Dipper cries staring horrified at Bill, as Mabel recoils on his other side. Out of the corner of his eye Dipper can barely see Tyrone spinning on Kill and getting a laughing “yes,” as the answer to his unasked question. 

“I’m all-seeing eye kid, hard to miss the fact you’re branded to be god’s puppet,”

“Branded?” Dipper squeaks, “I’m not-,” Dipper stops a hand coming up to rest on his forehead. His eyes glance over to Tyrone, who’s in a similar position, then to the body the Axolotl is in, and how on display the mark is. The mark Dipper always hated. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bill shrugs and leans back into the couch with a sigh, “Wasn’t my place kid, plus didn’t you kinda know somewhere in there.”

Dipper’s about to laugh and call him crazy, but it makes sense oddly. Dipper’s never felt, well human- at least not all the way. Always drawn to the unknown, to the magic, to the danger. Even being possessed by Bill didn’t feel weird really, just… not right. Like the possession wasn’t done right or something. ‘Or it wasn’t the right creature’ a tiny voice in his head chimes. Dipper doesn’t say anything back to Bill.

“To answer your original question Bill Cipher,” the Axolotl continues as if Dipper didn’t just figure out the meaning to his existence, “you were summoned to aid in the fight against this unknown force.”

“But I can’t do anything because it’s different,” Bill points out with a bit of a bite.

“That’s why I shall be there to make it something you can affect.” The Axolotl replies in the same steady voice. “This vessel is gifted in the ways of magic and will be able to guide you to where I will need to cast the spell.”

“So that’s the big plan,” Bill hums, crossing his legs and raising an eyebrow. “We get your vessel safely to this creature and you go god on them. While we-what play hero and help?" 

“Yes.”

Bill stares at the god, with fire licking up his hands, gold eye hard and venomous. the Axolotl only stares back, just as unblinking as Bill. A moment passes, then two moments, the air is so thick Dipper's almost sure he's going to suffocate from too much air. Then finally, Bill looks away with a growl. 

“Fine,” Bill sighs, standing up and snapping his fingers. A cane appears in the air next to him and he grabs it with a flourish, “not like any creature can disobey a direct command from god even if they wanted to.” And Bill strolls off(most likely to pick a fight with Kill again.)

The Axolotl watches Bill walk away with a passive face of indifference, before turning to look at Tyrone, “Inhabitants of the Gamma Fight dimension." 

Kill smiles at the summons, showing off rows of sharp shark-like teeth while Tyrone sighs and stands up to move closer to the god. “I cannot promise you will live to the end of this, but I do promise to rebuild you as best as I am able if you should perish.”

There’s a long pause were the two just look at the Axolotl stunned, before they share a glance with each other. Simultaneously twin smiles of adrenaline-induced madness spread across their faces, “we’re in.”

The Axolotl nods then turns ever so slightly to look at Gleeful Mabel and Will sitting as far away as they can from the god. All the pictures from the mantel scattered about them like a summoning circle. 

“Residents of the Omega Reverse Dimension please step forward.”

Gleeful Mabel stands up with a defiant look in her eyes and Will gets up with something closer to fear. They both walk over and take a seat on one of the chairs, Mabel in it, Will at attention next to it.

“You have come not for me but for the body I now use,” both of them nod, lips tight and eyes shining.

“It would be improper to deny a request,” the Axolotl hums, “please remember I am always here though.”

The Axolotl’s eyes glow white, and his head drops to his shoulder, his stare blank and empty, the stars no longer in their depths, but no life is in his eyes at all. 

Gleeful Mabel leaps to her brother’s side, shaking him and petting his hair. Will hovers nearby, nervous and fidgeting, tears sliding down his face as he watches the seconds tick by.

“Mabel…,” a weak voice asks in confusion, and for the first time in years, Mabel Gleeful cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a long time. I swear I'm not dead just super busy with school.


End file.
